


Creature Comforts

by DardalionWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Late Night Conversations, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 11:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: After their run in with Cinder and the unlocking of Jaune's Semblance, Weiss finds herself mulling over mortality and the very real risk of death. With a team that can't quite connect with her on an emotional level, she looks for comfort in the most unexpected of places - the foolish boy she once rejected. Jaune isn't that same boy anymore, however, and neither is she the same girl. In a world of bloody evolution, everything can change in an instant. Bonds can be forged in blood and battle, or sometimes over little more than a late night chat.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 21
Kudos: 278
Collections: Rwby Lemons





	Creature Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous

* * *

Weiss’ brow twitched.

“-and then Jaune was knocked away by the golem’s arm and I was like kapow!”

“Wait, he didn’t have a weapon? Why was he fighting?”

“Oh, his sword was getting upgraded.”

“I repeat,” Blake said. “Why was he fighting? That sounds reckless.”

“Ah. It was fine. Anyway-”

Ruby went on and on, chatting nonstop while Yang laughed and Blake chipped in with questions. Team RWBY was finally together again and it should have been a joyous occasion. Would have been, if not for the constant noise. Weiss’ finger drummed on the table, next to an unwritten letter she was trying to compose to her sister. Winter must have been worried at her sudden disappearance from Atlas, and at the subsequent ransom attempt by Raven Branwen.

“Then Tyrian appeared and was all-”

More? Of course there was more. Weiss’ hand was shaking, her foot tapping in clear agitation. If it wasn’t her disownment then Winter ought to know about her near-death experience. Weiss touched her abdomen and swallowed. Her heart still raced whenever she thought about it.

“Boom!”

Weiss jumped, chair rattling under her. She was up and staring about wide eyed, hand clenched around the handle of Myrtenaster. “Attack? Where?”

Ruby, Yang and Blake were staring at her. Ruby laughed awkwardly.

“Oops. Sorry, Weiss. That was me…”

“Someone’s tense,” Yang said, laughing as Weiss simmered, tipping her rapier toward the floor. “Don’t tell me Ruby’s acting is that good. It’s not. Trust me.”

“Hey!” Ruby tackled Yang playfully and the two wrestled for a moment, Yang easily rolling her younger sister over and pushing her off the bed. Ruby fell with a squawk and came back up twice as vengeful. “I can too act! Take it back!”

“You want me to eat my words, sis, you’ll need to feed them to me.”

Something within Weiss snapped. “Are you seriously all doing this!?” she hissed, silencing them. “Are you really acting this way?”

Ruby and Yang watched her carefully.

“What do you mean?” Ruby asked. “This is how we always act…”

“Exactly! A – And you’re acting like this is a totally normal situation.” Angrily, Weiss gestured to the floor, the walls, outside, _anything_ to get her point across. “This is _not_ a normal moment. We’re out in the middle of nowhere following Ozpin to face some… some _monster_ and you’re wrestling with one another.”

“Got to keep our spirits up somehow.” Yang said, pushing Ruby gently aside and sitting up. “It’s not like we’re not taking things seriously…”

“Isn’t it? You lost your arm, Yang!”

Yang grimaced. “Thanks for reminding me…”

“And Blake ran away _again_,” Weiss went on, moving her pointing finger to Blake, whose eyes narrowed in apparent anger. As if _she_ had the right to be angry. “Yes, she may have come back but only because the White Fang forced her hand. Who knows if she would have had they not acted against her parents!”

“Weiss,” Ruby pleaded. “It’s not like that.”

“I’m sure it’s not but we’re just… just accepting her back in with no questions.” Weiss’ breath hitched. “Which I’m fine with, but to not even talk about it?”

“I’d rather not,” Blake said.

“I’m cool either way,” Yang agreed. “Do we _need_ to talk about it if everything is fine?”

Weiss stared at them, unable to believe what she was hearing. Blake ran away. Yang lost an arm. Ruby ran off and she – she nearly _died_. Would have if not for Jaune unlocking a Semblance at the eleventh hour to save her life. All of that within the space of a few days and they were just _playing_ around like nothing mattered.

“Team RWBY is back together again,” Blake said, unable or unwilling to see Weiss’ explosion coming. “I don’t see what it matters if we don’t talk about the things that happened. It’s the results that matter, not the means.”

Easy for her to say that after everything that happened. Easy for her to dodge the question!

“You trust Blake. Don’t you, Weiss?” Ruby looked worried.

“Y – Yes. Of course…”

“This isn’t about Blake,” Yang said, stepping in with a knowing gaze. “This is about what happened with Cinder. Isn’t it?”

Weiss took a step back, pulse spiking at the name.

“What happened…?” Ruby wondered.

Had Ruby forgotten already?

“I nearly died,” Weiss said, words caustic and harsh. “In case you forgot…”

“What? Weiss, no, I didn’t forget!” Ruby was up on her feet, realisation dawning and hands waving left and right in panic. “That’s not what I meant. I just pushed it away because… because you’re okay, right? Jaune saved you. There’s nothing to feel bad about because it didn’t happen.”

_It did happen,_ Weiss wanted to say. _It was real to me! I felt it! I felt myself dying!_

That Jaune saved her did nothing but invalidate the horrible sensation of knowing you were about to die. For that, she was grateful – of course she was – but that didn’t mean it hadn’t been a harrowing experience. Weiss rotated on the spot, stomping to the door with an, “I’m going out.”

“Where?” Blake asked.

“Away. Fresh air.”

“I’ll come with-” Ruby began.

“No! Stay!” The last thing she needed was Ruby’s constant yammering in her ear. “Just keep talking with Yang and Blake. Fill them in. Act like nothing has changed. Like everything is the same.” Her breathing came out laboured. Her heart was racing. She didn’t mean half the things she was saying, but it felt cathartic to say it. Painfully so. “I can’t deal with you all right now.”

_Stop me,_ Weiss thought. _Stop me please._

“Let her go,” Yang said, holding Ruby back. “Sometimes a girl needs to be alone. I know that well enough when I lost my arm.”

Ruby stopped immediately, trusting Yang’s experience while Blake wouldn’t have followed in the first place. As much as she cared in her own way, it was never to the degree of going out her way to help anyone. It was always them helping her, bending over backwards to bail Blake out of problem after problem. Even Sun had to do it.

Weiss cut those unfair thoughts off before they could fester. Tearing her eyes away, she stomped out the room and slammed the door shut, then sagged against it. The corridor was dark and empty, much like she’d felt when she lay dying. Yang’s heart was in the right place, but she was very wrong; the last thing Weiss needed was to be alone.

It wasn’t too late to go back. To make an excuse, ignore them and try to sleep. If she could. Her entire body was coiled tight like a spring. _I’m as likely to rip their heads off as talk. I… I need to clear my mind._

Pushing past the raw panic eating through her, she forced one foot in front of the other to take her out down the corridor and into the fresh air of the balcony at the end. It wouldn’t be far, she told herself. There’d be no danger. No Cinder. No death. That didn’t stop every step leaving her feeling more and more isolated. She made it as far as Team JNPR’s rented room at the inn before she had to stop, gasping for breath and leaning against the wall.

_This is pathetic. I’m acting like a frightened child in need of a night light. What’s happening to me?_

Though she hadn’t meant to, her position let her hear the goings on within the room next to her. More to comfort herself with familiar voices than listen to what they were saying, Weiss leaned against the door.

_“I think we need to talk…”_

* * *

“I think we need to talk.”

Jaune looked up from his backpack as Nora said that, wondering what Ren had finally done to earn her ire. If anything, it’d be his obliviousness to Nora’s feelings for him. He was ready to leave the room and give them some peace if it came to that, which was why it was a surprise to find Nora focused on him and not Ren.

“Me?” he asked, pointing to himself just to be sure.

“Yes. You.” Nora patted the spot on the bed next to her.

Jaune sat down. He was sure he hadn’t done anything wrong today and Nora wasn’t the type to hold a grudge. “What’s up?”

“The sky?” Nora cracked a smile and then dropped it. “I wanted to talk about what happened before in Haven. What you said to Cinder.”

“About how much I want to kill her?”

“Not that. The other thing.”

Other? He couldn’t remember saying much past the burning anger and desire to see her suffer for what she’d done to Pyrrha. His confusion must have shown because Nora sighed, looked to Ren for help and then gave up and said it herself.

“You said it’d be worth it if you died!”

“Ah.” Her quiet temper made a lot more sense all of a sudden. Nora wasn’t the type to yell at someone, but she could pull off the disappointment routine like a champ. “It’s not like I _wanted_ to do something like that. It was just… battle talk, you know? You say things in the heat of the moment.”

“Most things said in the heat of the moment are _more_ honest, not the other way around.” Nora poked his chest and then sighed. Her fingers clutched his hoodie. “Did you really feel that way? Would you really throw your life away for a shot at killing Cinder?”

Yes. Absolutely.

“No.”

“Jaune, I can tell when you’re lying!”

“All right, yes.” He pulled away with a sigh. “But aren’t we all like that? We know this is dangerous and Ozpin isn’t taking us on a camping trip. We’re all risking our lives just by being here, so what’s wrong with me being a little more aware of that?”

“It’s one thing to be aware and another to act it out. What would Pyrrha say?”

The dull ache in his chest grew. “Pyrrha gave her life to buy me a chance to escape…”

“Okay. Bad example. How about…” Nora fought for an idea. “Ah! Who would have been there to save Weiss if you’d thrown your life away against Cinder? No one. Weiss would be dead right now if it wasn’t for you.”

That was true, and he knew what it was Nora was doing, trying to make him feel like he had more to live for and a reason to keep going. It wasn’t necessary. He wasn’t suicidal or looking for death, rather he wanted to see Cinder brought to justice and was a lot more aware of what that might mean in terms of sacrifices. They hadn’t seen the power of a maiden like he had. Hadn’t experienced the moment where Cinder swatted Ozpin away. They knew Cinder was strong, but they had no idea how strong.

“I’m not looking to die, Nora. And I know my Semblance is useful.”

If only he’d had it when Pyrrha faced Cinder. Maybe then she’d have considered him strong enough to fight alongside her. _Maybe I could have saved her…_

“Good. Because you can’t! I’d be upset and Pyrrha would never forgive you.” She smiled suddenly. “And how would you get with Weiss if you went and got killed? You need to be around to win her heart.”

Weiss? He had to laugh.

“I think that ship has already sailed. I’ve given up on that changing anytime soon.”

There was a knock at the door. Jaune and Nora jumped, like they’d been caught doing something they shouldn’t be. A quick look at one another earned a laugh before Ren stood and made his way over, opening the door.

“Weiss?”

Jaune looked over. It _was_ Weiss, and she looked… wrong. Conflicted. Tense.

“I was hoping to speak with Jaune,” she said, not quite meeting his eyes. “My injury. It’s feeling a little tight. I wanted to see if he could take a look at it.”

Tight? That wasn’t good. Or was it? His Semblance didn’t come with any experience with first aid. Damn it, should he have checked it again when they got to safety? He was up on his feet immediately, heading for the door a second later.

“I’m free. Do you want to check here?”

“No.” Weiss looked down the hall. “In private please…”

* * *

“Your injury isn’t playing up, is it?”

Weiss brought a hand up to brush some hair away from her face. She didn’t look at him but out over the countryside. “Am I that obvious?”

“Normally, no, but when you bring me out onto a balcony on the excuse of checking an abdominal wound, I think even someone as dumb as me can put two and two together.” He offered her a lopsided grin. “Unless you wanted to take your top off in front of any passer by…”

There were none, of course. Their inn was on the outskirts of town and looking over the nearby forest with not a home in sight. The point remained however, and Weiss smiled indulgently, conceding the point with a subtle nod of her head. She hadn’t brought him here for that.

“My wound is fine.”

“Then why are we here?”

“I…” Weiss tried to find the right way to phrase the words that came to mind. “I got into a fight with my team,” she said. “Not a big one. Certainly not on the level of anything we haven’t had before, but… I needed some peace.” She sighed and shook her head. “They’re just so happy and carefree. It’s driving me insane.”

“Their happiness?”

“Yes! No, well… yes.” Weiss looked at him, away and then back again. Given the things she’d heard, she decided to take a risk. “I nearly died. Would have died if not for you. We were all nearly killed and barely escaped by the skin of our teeth. Meanwhile, Ozpin is planning who knows what and we’re only going to march into _worse_ danger.”

The road ahead was almost sure to get them killed and Weiss accepted that; she accepted it when she ran away from the SDC to join her team once again. Risking her life was something she was fine with, but it deserved a little severity, surely?

“I just can’t handle how blasé they’re being about it,” she said, shaking her head furiously. “Blake ran away from us _again_, and after promising me she shouldn’t! She ran away and Yang lost an arm, yet Blake comes back without so much as an apology and suddenly everything is okay?” She looked up at him. “How does that make sense? How is that fair?”

“It’s not,” he said. “Are you angry?”

“Yes. I am.” Weiss marched to the balcony and put her hands down on the railing, drawing in the cool evening breeze. Jaune took a spot beside her, his body radiating warmth. “I understand the basics behind it, how Blake’s actions should speak for herself, and I know that Yang and Ruby accepting her back without question is a sign of how much they love her. I love her too,” she insisted, “It’s just… Just…”

“An apology would help.”

“Yes. Or at least getting it out into the open and clearing the water. Is Blake going to run away again? Will this be a repeat thing? Will I be stabbed again?” She touched her stomach. “Will any of us fall in the next battle? I… I’m afraid,” she admitted. “I’m nervous and on edge and theoretically I know that it’s adrenaline from the battle making things worse, but I can’t _handle_ their peppiness right now. I’m being foolish, I know-”

“You’re shaken,” Jaune said. “I think that’s expected.”

Shaken. Weiss found she liked the word. It implied a temporariness that didn’t dig at her self-confidence while also being understandable. Who wouldn’t be shaken when they nearly died? Yang certainly hadn’t gotten over her loss of an arm in a single night, and it was galling that they expected her to do just that. Flattering in a sense that they assumed she was so strong, but flattery wasn’t doing much for her fractured mind right now.

“I suppose I _am_ shaken. And I just needed time alone.”

The railing creaked as Jaune leaned back. “Should I leave you-?”

Weiss caught his sleeve.

He settled back down. She needed time alone but couldn’t handle it. Couldn’t brave it right now, so soon after dying. Call her childish or not, but this wasn’t a moment where she could stand to walk outside without someone there to support her.

Jaune didn’t say a word. He didn’t point out her weakness or make light of it or even suggest he’d be there as some masculine attempt to impress her. He simply stood there, tall and imposing and sure to ward off anything that came her way.

It occurred to her that she still hadn’t answered his question on why she wanted him here. He’d probably figured it out. That she needed _someone_ to keep her company and couldn’t ask her teammates after her little explosion. He could have held that over her head. Naturally, he did no such thing.

“I got a little annoyed with them too,” he said, smiling it away instead.

Weiss didn’t look up but made a sound to show she was listening.

“Ruby, Nora and Ren,” he went on. “Mostly Ruby and Nora. Ren doesn’t do much other than not stop them. It was after Beacon. Pyrrha died for us and Cinder was out there, and they were just… just having fun. Talking about what to call our new team and laughing and making jokes.” He leant an elbow on the railing and his chin atop his hand. “I know they were probably trying to keep spirits high and all, but I didn’t want that. And to joke about a new team. We’re not Team RNJR or whatever they want to call it. We’re Team JNPR. That’s what we’ll always be. It kind of hurt that they’d joke about changing it just because Pyrrha wasn’t there anymore.”

“It’s too soon,” Weiss agreed. “Insensitive. Pyrrha was your partner. What you had was special…”

“Yeah, it was.” Jaune smiling longingly, looking out over the forest. “And I know people show loss in different ways, but still…”

Jaune understood her, strangely enough. If there was anyone before who she’d have said would be the least likely to get her it would have been him, but apparently, she was wrong. Jaune knew what loss was. He knew what it was like to come close to death and accept it, and what it was like to survive by the skin of your teeth.

It wasn’t that they were special but more that they reacted the same way. Where Yang might just laugh it off and Ruby could ignore it altogether, they couldn’t. Just the thought of Ruby trying to change the team name had her blood boiling. Weren’t they Team RWBY? Would Ruby replace her that quickly just because she’d been taken away by her father? Jaune was right to be upset. It was insensitive of them to act like Pyrrha’s loss was nothing. Strange as it was, she felt more at peace with him right now than she did her team.

“When did you get so mature?” she asked with a quiet laugh.

“Probably after Beacon.”

“Not after the dance?” she asked. “After you threw away your clear shot at me to help Neptune?”

He leaned back, surprised. “You knew-?”

Had he thought that she hadn’t? It appeared so. If anything, that only spoke better of him, telling her he hadn’t done it to earn her regard or even with any benefit to himself in mind. Knowing him as she did now, it was easy to accept that.

“I saw it,” she said, closing her eyes and thinking back. “You gave him the push he needed when you could have swept in as the shining knight.”

“You’d have yelled at me if I did.”

“I would have,” she admitted, “But I never did thank you for it. That was… It wasn’t just kind. It was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me.”

Far from being pleased, Jaune cringed. “That doesn’t say much for everyone else. What about Neptune? Surely he did some romantic things.”

“Him?” Weiss sighed. “What about him? Beacon fell and I was taken to Atlas and where was he? Who even knows? Sun dropped everything to look after Blake and from the sounds of it saved her life on more than one occasion. He also stood by and supporter her when he didn’t have to, all because he both loves and respects her. He did all that without expecting anything in return.” She joined Jaune in leaning her elbows on the balcony rail, staring out over the peaceful forest canopy. “Where was Neptune when I needed him? Where is he now?”

“Sorry…”

“Don’t be. You’re here. That makes you twice the man he is.” Weiss breathed out angrily. “Did you see him when we finally met back up? He tried to flirt with Ilia. In front of me. I was right there, Jaune! I went to the dance with him. I dated him and it was the first time we’d seen one another since Beacon fell. I… I thought we had something…” She held her eyes shut. “Him choosing to do nothing to help me was one thing, but to act like I wasn’t there and flirt with her, without so much as a word as to what I meant to him…? I… I could have stabbed him.”

“Forget him,” Jaune said, any and all respect seemingly gone. That meant more to her than she wanted to admit. It was petty but having Jaune sneer at Neptune like that made her feel better. Desirable. “If he couldn’t see what a good thing he had then you’re better off without him.”

“I wish you hadn’t told him to get his act together and dance with me,” she said. “I almost wish you’d come to me inst-” Her words stopped as she heard voices back in the hall, Ruby and Yang by the sounds of it.

_“-wouldn’t have left the inn. She should be around here somewhere.”_

_“I told you it’s not worth it, Ruby. Weiss is just being crabby. Give her space and time to work it out her system and she’ll be fine.”_

The footsteps came closer.

_“I’ll just check the balcony.”_

Weiss pushed back and looked to Jaune, clear desperation in her eyes. She couldn’t deal with them right now, not when she was in such a state. She didn’t know whether she was about to shout, whinge endlessly or burst out into tears. Neither was what she wanted her teammates to see her doing.

“Hide me,” she whispered.

Jaune moved quickly, pushing her back against the wall behind the door just as Ruby opened it. He pinned his chest to hers, shying away from the door that would hit his back and expose them both. They stood chest to chest, face to face, her legs between his, as Ruby leaned out onto the balcony and looked around.

“Nothing?” Yang asked.

“Not here…”

“Maybe she rented another room to get away from us. Leave it be, Ruby. She’s a big girl who can look after herself and I told you, she probably just needs some time alone.”

Ruby sighed. “I guess…”

They went back inside, closing the door behind them. Weiss breathed out, leaning her forehead against Jaune’s chest. Her heart thumped in her ears, beating alongside his. That had been too close, and she just _knew_ the conversation between them all would have ended in disaster.

“Thank you,” she mumbled into his chest. “I wasn’t ready for it…”

“It’s fine.” One of his hands was on her shoulder, his thumb rubbing against her. “I know what it’s like. Nora can be pushy sometimes. Not to mention Ruby. There are times when you just want to have a little peace to yourself. It doesn’t mean you hate them or you’re not friends or anything, and they mean well. It’s just they can come on too strong.”

Exactly. He understood perfectly.

Weiss looked up to say as much and found herself frozen. His face was close, so close she could see the weariness in his eyes and the sharp line of his jaw. Had he always looked so rough and rugged, or had the trials and tribulations since Beacon taken its toll on him? It was all too clearly the latter. Before, he’d been a boy pretending to be a man. Now? Well… he was more than he ever had been. More than Neptune could ever be.

“Weiss?” he asked, looking down at her with so much concern. “Are you okay?”

No. No, she wasn’t.

How could she be? She’d nearly died. She’d run away from home. She’d thrown away her entire life to come back to Team RWBY, and while she was _fine_ with all of that, that didn’t mean she was okay. If someone could be _okay_ in that spot, then there was something wrong with them. Would it have killed the others to give even a smidgeon of the care Jaune was showing her now? Yang may have meant well, but not everyone dealt with things the same way.

A ragged breath escaped her as she leaned further into his chest, holding onto him and hoping he’d get the hint. He did. No words passed his lips, no empty promises that things would be okay. They both knew they’d ring hollow. Instead, he just stood there and acted as the big pillow he was, looking down on her with a patience lacking in so many others.

Weiss feasted on that, looking up and into his dark blue eyes, losing herself in the gentle concern, the warmth and the firm feel of his body against hers.

The soft touch of his lips.

She lowered herself down off her tip toes, confused for a moment as to why she’d been up on them. The taste of his lips on hers lingered, as much proof as any, if she needed it. Jaune looked gobsmacked enough to make it clear.

“Weiss.” His breath wavered. “Why?”

Why? A good question. One she didn’t have a proper answer for seeing as how it had been so random and instinctive an action. Excuses flashed through her mind, considered and thrown away as she stared up at him, eyes flitting between his brow, his nose and his warm, warm lips.

Only one answer remained. The simplest.

“Because I wanted to.”

It was a bad answer, she knew. Why did she want to? That was the next question he’d ask, and his damned lips were making to do just that. Weiss initiated damage control, pushing up once again against him and stealing his breath away.

_This isn’t damage control!_ _This is the exact opposite of damage control!_

His lips were soft and hot against hers, burning in the cold night air and possibly the sweetest things she’d ever tasted. He didn’t draw away and that made her more confident, enough so as to wrap her arms around his neck to help lift her up, resting her feet as she pushed her mouth against his and closed her eyes, moulding their lips together.

Jaune’s hands found her hips and settled on either side. Much to her frustration, however, he pushed her away, breaking contact.

“Weiss,” he gasped, panting and flushed and so obviously longing for her touch. It lit a fire inside her. “We can’t. You can’t! This… You’re not thinking straight.”

“On the contrary, I’m thinking more about this than I’d like to admit.”

“Not that! Weiss, you’re shaken and upset. You nearly died and your head is a mess.” He brought one hand up to her cheek and cupped it, tilting her head back so their eyes met. His hand was so big it dwarfed her face. His fingers were rough and callused from constant sword training. “You want comfort,” he said, “And that’s understandable. You don’t want to feel alone. I’ll stay with you as much as you like but you don’t really want to do this. You’re just looking for comfort.”

Weiss stared up at him.

He was right. It wasn’t hard to understand it when he laid it out like that, and she wasn’t so naïve as to think herself perfect. Given everything that had happened recently, from being kidnapped by Raven to almost dying against Cinder, it was only natural to seek some small pleasure in another. Jaune was right. This was all because she didn’t want to be alone.

But…

Was that so bad? Was she not an adult now and free to make her own decisions? Were they not walking into the eye of madness to face a monster that had not been defeated since time began? Weiss pushed up onto her tiptoes again and leaned in, only to be thwarted as her lips found the palm of his hand, held over her mouth.

“Don’t do this, Weiss. Don’t make a mistake you’ll regret for the rest of your life.”

God, he was such a gentleman. The likes of which shouldn’t exist anymore. Weiss brought her hand up and wrapped her fingers around his, drawing them down so she could speak.

“I’ve abandoned my family. I’ve abandoned my Kingdom. I’ve left my home, been disowned and lost everything I ever worked towards to be with my team and follow a fourteen year old boy with the spirit of a dead man in his head. A dead man we know next to nothing about.”

Even to her, it sounded inane. To Jaune as well by the looks of it.

That was another similarity between them, another lonely point of respect. Ruby _trusted_ Ozpin. Trusted him more than she really ought to and to the point of risking her life on whatever he said. Yang went with Ruby because it was her sister, while Nora and Ren just wanted to look after their friends. No one questioned Ozpin and he could have any goals in mind. They had no idea! The only one who watched him with any degree of suspicion was Jaune, because he’d lost someone to Ozpin already and didn’t want to lose Ruby or anyone else.

Just another thing she couldn’t confide in the others with, because Ruby would laugh off her concerns and tell her Ozpin was a good guy. That was all that mattered. _Good people can do bad things, Ruby. Or make mistakes. How can you be so naïve?_

Jaune. Jaune was different.

Older, more experienced, more… more aware. Bitter, too, but then wasn’t she? Her life hadn’t been sunshine and daisies either and she knew full well how those in positions of power could seek to use you for their own ends.

Mistakes? Bad decisions? She’d made plenty.

“There’s not a person on Remnant who wouldn’t call those things mistakes, Jaune. I’ve made too many already. We both have.” She brought her arm sup to his face, wrapping them around to link behind his hair.

He didn’t stop her. Not this time.

“Maybe this will be a mistake,” she whispered, breath hot against his lips. “But I promise you this. If it is, then it won’t be one I regret.”

With those final words the barrier between them was broken and Weiss claimed his lips once more. Something else had broken too, Jaune pushing back into her and returning the kiss with a passion of his own, one of his legs sliding between hers and his fingers gripping her hips harshly. It should have been an affront, but it wasn’t. The sudden force instead made her heart skip a beat, especially when he pushed forward until her head was pinned back against the wall.

She moaned into his mouth to tell him she liked it, grinding her body against his to make it clear. While one hand remained buried in his hair, her other came down to grip his hoodie and tug it up. Her fingers dipped beneath, tracing over his hard and warm abs.

He broke the kiss. “W – Weiss. Are you sure?”

Was he still asking? Weiss pulled back and let her weight drag him down. He caught her before she could hit the floor, supporting her weight as she hung onto him, lowering her down until she was sat on her bottom, legs between his and one knee up. She brought his face back down to hers roughly, tasting his mouth and experimentally running her tongue over his lips.

It was vulgar but it felt good. Too good not to pursue. His tongue fought back, rubbing against hers with such hot fervour that her mind went blank. Her weight pulled him down, bringing him to one knee over her body, the two of them sat at the base of the wall, lips locked. Satisfied that he wouldn’t pull back now, she brought her other hand down to join the first, pushing his hoodie up until it was at his shoulders.

They had to break apart for a moment for her to get it over his face, exposing his flat and toned body to her, but only for that moment. Her mouth caught his again and met him halfway, Jaune diving down to capture her lips. Finally freed from that obnoxious top of his, she could run her fingers all over his warm chest. In the cold night air, his nipples were hard as diamonds, his chest hair warm and velvet soft. Experimentally, she dragged her nails down his skin.

Jaune choked back a groan.

Oh. Weiss’ cheeks turned red. Pulling back and biting her lip, she met his gaze and repeated the action, gently drawing lines across his body and watching his eyes flicker behind his lashes. _I like that sound,_ she thought wildly. _That sound I drag out of him._

Jaune’s hand closed around her fingers, so big that he could hold both hers in one. “If you keep doing that, I’ll lose control,” he panted.

Never had she fought harder to break free than she did at that moment. Jaune held onto her, however, until Weiss, in a moment where common sense didn’t exist, leaned in and dragged her _teeth_ against his skin instead.

The sound he made had her trembling with excitement.

Jaune pushed her hands back above her head, pinning them to the wall. His mouth pushed against hers and then dragged down, working its way along the line of her jaw and then to her neck. Weiss mewled happily at the foreign sensations, pushing her head back and arching into him when his hot tongue found her throat and lapped at her.

His other hand was on her chest, fondling her small breasts and sending bolts of lightning through her body. She pushed into him there as well, marvelling at how his large hands could cup one of her breasts with ease.

“Take it off,” she panted, feeling him stop against her neck. “I – I want to feel you properly.”

Jaune reached around for the zipper, all thoughts of stopping to ask if she was sure gone, replaced with an animalistic passion that had her trembling delightfully in his arms. The sound of it coming down in the cold dark had her breath coming out in harsh pants. It was a naughty and tempting _ziiip_ that hinted at what was to happen for the both of them. Jaune licked his lips, loosening her dress and then drawing down the top half like he was opening his Christmas present.

Her smooth and milky skin prickled in the cold wind, goose bumps rising over her shoulders as he let go of her hands and worked her sleeves off. Weiss placed her hands on his shoulders, both as support and to stop him giving up now. His warm hands ran down her sides, pushing the dress down until she sat topless but for her white bra. Hands shaking, his fingers worked their way into and under that, pushing it up slowly.

Weiss gasped at the first touch of him on her chest. While much smaller than Winter and what she’d really wanted for herself, she couldn’t deny the tingling sensation that shot through her. She bit down on a gasp that had him looking up in concern.

“Mmm. More.”

Jaune’s hands continued to massage her chest, swallowing her breasts in his hands and rubbing heat directly into her cold skin. Her nipples hardened, both under his touch and the cold, dragging against the palm of his hand.

When his lips touched her shoulder, she gasped and brought her hands to his head, telling him without words to continue. He kissed his way lower, bringing the hand on her left breast down to cup and hold it up to his mouth. His hot breath washed over her aching nipple a second before his lips sealed around it.

“Ahhh~”

Weiss’ feet pushed at the ground between his legs, dragging back and forth and kneading at the floor, scraping her heels across it as her head tossed from side to side. If he thought she was in pain there was nothing he could do about it because she locked her hands behind his head and held him against her, pushing her teat up into him.

His tongue flicked over it, teasing and making her jump. Gasping for breath, she fell slack against the wall, helpless to move and not wanting to as Jaune sucked and drew her breast up into his mouth, holding it there in the wet heat before letting go with a pop. He continued to tease her for minutes, lavishing her tit with attention before moving onto the other.

Even as she shivered in anticipation, her abandoned nipples grew cold, his saliva freezing in the night air. It ceased to matter as her other was taken and all she could do was moan softly. Jaune repeated the same treatment he’d given her before, bringing one hand to the small of her back and drawing her hips out from under her, sliding her down until she was laid flat on her back. Weiss helped by pushing off the wall, sliding underneath him as he continued to suck and kiss at her.

When his mouth eventually did leave her, it was only to kiss further down her stomach, his tongue dipping into her bellybutton. Shivering, she felt him pull away as he reached her dress bunched over her hips. His legs ran down over her hips and to her bare legs, fingers tracing patterns on the outside of her thigh.

She parted her knees for him, making it oh so clear what she wanted. Her thighs tensed as hot breath washed over them, tingling and leaving her hot and bothered as his hair tickled the insides of her knees. His fingers found her waistband up under her skirt and she pushed her hips up, giving him the room to slip her white panties down her long legs and past her knees. Weiss brought a foot back to hook a heel into it and push it the rest of the way, then plant her feet down and spread her legs, her knees and the top of his head the only thing she could see past her heaving chest.

Weiss squeaked when something wet and hot rubbed up against her lower lips. Her knees twitched inward, legs instinctively trying to close at the strange sensation. Her thighs found his head and held on but could close no further, and as Jaune’s tongue rubbed up against her again, they reversed motion and opened as wide as they could, her back arching as she bit down on her hand to avoid crying out.

The paradoxical motions continued, her legs caught between a battle of closing and opening, twitching and shaking as her stomach convulsed – Weiss trying to match her breaths to each lick of his tongue because each drove the wind from her if she was unprepared.

“Hah. Hah. Ah. Hm.” The sounds that slipped past her hand were so unlike her and so vulgar that her father would have had words. That only made it better and Weiss hooked a leg around the back of his head, hips going slack and pelvis pushing down into him as all energy drained out of her. “Oooh.”

Jaune’s hands had settled on the outsides of her thighs, holding them tight against his cheeks as he rubbed his tongue up and down, licking at her folds and making sure to brush his tongue up against her clitoris with every turn. Weiss’ head pushed back as her back and stomach arched up.

_I’m going to cum._

And Jaune hadn’t even gotten undressed yet. Her eyes snapped open.

“N – No! Stop!”

Jaune pulled back, almost as if he’d expected those words. His mouth was wet. “Is it not-”

“You were going to pleasure me and not yourself.” The words came out rushed, panting and accusatory. Jaune stared at her, confused for a moment, but she knew better. “You planned to bring me to climax without taking part at all!”

Understanding dawned, as did a little guilt on his part.

“I knew it!” Pushing forward, she bowled him down, sitting on his legs. Heady as she was, she still had strength enough to show him her wrath. “I meant what I said before, Jaune. I’m not just using you for comfort. I want this.” Her hand ran over the bulge in his pants. “And judging by this, you want it too. Really, stop being such a perfect gentleman.”

Weiss unzipped his fly before he could protest, jerking his jeans down over his legs and tossing them aside. His silken boxers provided little protection against her and his manhood sprung up the moment they were drawn down.

It was big and long, about seven to eight inches by her measure and thicker than she’d imagined when she first thought about whether her and Neptune might ever take their relationship further. It was so hard as well, so solid and at attention that it was a little intimidating.

And exciting.

_That’s for me,_ she thought, amazed at the raw and visceral proof of Jaune’s desire for her. He’d claimed to love her time and time before, but words were just that. This was evidence of the effect she had on him. How turned on he was by her body. _I did that. I made that happen. He… He’s that hard because of me._

It made her feel powerful.

“Weiss, you don’t have-” He choked off with a gasp as she gently wrapped her fingers around his shaft. It was a soft touch, so gentle he could have pulled out with ease, and yet he acted like she held the key to his very soul. She liked that. Liked the idea of it.

_With just one hand, I can control your every action._

To test it, she dragged her hand down and listened to the raw sound that burst from his throat, so guttural and inhuman that she might have mistaken him for a Beowolf. Tightening her hand, she pumped it back up and was rewarded with an equally primal sound. Deliriously, she knew she had to hear more. Had to find the full range. With a lick of her lips, she leaned in and pressed her mouth to his tip.

Jaune arched up, choking on air.

Just that from a kiss? How much more would there be if she used her tongue? Curious and eager to find out, she pushed it out and bathed his tip, sliding her tongue around and taking in the taste of him. Musky, hot and not at all horrible like she’d thought it would be. Humming, she pushed further and took the first few inches of him into her mouth. It wasn’t a wonderful experience by any means but the _sounds_ he made lit a fire in her stomach.

“Oooh. A – Ahh. W – Weiss, please. I can’t. Hah!”

The more he begged, the faster she went, sucking and pushing down on him, planting both hands down on either side of his manhood as she tried to see how much she could take at once, sliding down halfway until she gagged. Pulling back up and off, she paused to catch her breath, gripping him at the base and jerking him softly. It was the reactions that made it worth it, the panted gasps and moans that had her heart thumping.

Suddenly, she was pushed back. Pushed back and bowled over as Jaune swept her legs out from under her, pulling back on her ankle until she was laid out flat and pulled up flush against him. His burning hot manhood laid over her pubic mound and against her stomach, his intent clear. Weiss’ breath quickened and she leaned back, pushing her core up to rub against his balls.

“I’m going to make love to you,” Jaune warned. Threatened. She wasn’t sure _what_ he thought he was doing but it didn’t bloody matter. “If you don’t stop me right now, I’m going to do it. I’ll take you right here.”

Weiss wrapped her legs behind him, linking her heels together. “Well?” she taunted. “Are you going to do it? Or is your bark worse than your bite?”

Jaune growled his response and took his length in hand, drawing back and pushing it down between her legs and out of sight. Weiss leaned back, a little shocked at what was about to happen but altogether enjoying the experience. _No regrets,_ she thought, pleased to find it was true. She wrapped her legs tighter around him, telling him without words to do it.

His tip pushed into her. Stretched her. No stranger to pain, she closed her eyes and forced herself through it, ignoring the minor discomfort and focusing on the sudden sensation of being full in a way she never had before.

“Mmm. That’s it,” she breathed out. “It’s good. Don’t stop.”

Jaune pushed deeper, stretching her to a certain width and then no further. From then all it was all inward, pushing further and further into her body until his hips met hers and she was left to lay there feeling him inside her, twitching and aching with need.

“Do you need a moment?” he asked, voice ragged. “To get used to it.”

“D – Do I look like I do?” she replied, grabbing his shoulders and moving herself against him. He’d done more than enough to get her ready for this with his mouth and tongue and she’d be _damned_ if she had to wait any longer.

His first thrusts were slow and clumsy. They were both of them virgins and both struggling to work it out as they went. Her knees struck his. Her hips got in the way. Her muscles tensed at the wrong moment left him smacking into her, and at other times he pushed through when she wasn’t ready, and Weiss choked on air.

And then through some horrible version of trial and error, they found it. That rhythm, that pace, the right combination of thrust and rolling her hips and kissing and stroking and pushing deep into her. Something that felt so right and so blissfully simple that she couldn’t understand why they hadn’t figured it out ages ago. The balcony quickly became nothing but wet slaps, hot sounds of tongues and lips intertwining and frantic grunts. Weiss’ feet dug into his backside, one of her heels falling off and to the side, abandoned and forgotten as Jaune slammed into her again and again.

“I’m close,” he whispered, pulling away to lavish her chin and neck with kisses. “I’m going to cum.”

“T – The same,” she panted. “Do it. Inside me.”

Jaune moaned and pushed into her, deeper than he had before, so deep that his balls slapped against her ass. His motions stopped, everything holding in limbo for a moment before she felt him _expand_ and bulge. Weiss’ own arousal hit a peak and hovered there, not quite at the point of climax.

And then he shot inside her, bathing her in sticky heat and Weiss tumbled over the cliff, biting down on his shoulder and screaming into his skin. Her entire body wrapped around him, nails and heels digging in as she clutched onto him and clenched her eyes shut, riding out her first real orgasm even as he came inside her.

How long it lasted, she had no idea. Somewhere in the middle of it she whited out and only came to when Jaune kissed her neck and cheek, working his way up to her lips again. She felt sticky, full and warm where he was touching her, freezing everywhere else. It was late and the wind was only getting colder. Her lips were cold as well, so she turned her face into him and accepted his kiss.

“We should get up,” he said. “People will wonder where we are.”

“They will,” she confirmed, expending precisely no effort in getting up or moving him. At least until he pulled away and out of her. Weiss pushed herself up and watched in awe as every inch of him slid out, slick with his cum and her own arousal. Even soft, he was big. Big enough that she couldn’t quite believe it had fit inside her.

Or that it felt so good.

They dressed in silence. Weiss pulling her top back up and zipping it, then finding her missing shoe and slipping her foot in. Jaune buckled his pants up and dragged his hoodie back on. She glared at the stupid bunny rabbit logo on the front. It offended her every sensibility.

“I won’t tell anyone about this,” he promised.

“Good. Neither shall I.” Weiss turned away and took a deep breath. Her anger from before felt muted and dull, her fear still present but replaced with a strange satisfaction. She closed her eyes and smiled, feeling that she could, at last, gall asleep.

But not before some parting words.

“One thing, Jaune. About what Nora said…”

Jaune stopped. “You heard? You were listening?”

“I make no apology. That said, I do have something to add to what Nora said.” She turned away from him, making sure he couldn’t see her face. “Should you die against Cinder, I shall not consider it a worthwhile trade.”

“Weiss…”

“Think of how you felt losing Pyrrha. And do not put me through the same.”

His breath caught. “Weiss…?”

“Goodnight.”

Weiss pushed through the door and away before he could ask what she’d meant, before he could create more questions she couldn’t answer without humiliating herself. Although, she could always silence him the same way she had here. It wouldn’t be so unpleasant. 

Her team looked up as she entered, taking in her visage and not saying a word. They looked relieved but none too guilty. Yang offered a wisecrack and Blake rolled her eyes. Only Ruby whispered at an apology, but even she didn’t know _why_ she was apologising, making the gesture empty.

“It’s fine, Ruby. I’m not upset anymore.” Weiss said, laying down and smiling honestly. “I found my own comfort.”

Comfort in the most unlikely of sources, but that was in essence all it had been. A momentary weakness confided in someone she could consider a friend, and who understood her on a level her other friends didn’t. In a way, she felt bad about it. Jaune so clearly had loved her and likely still did. The way he’d held, caressed and made love to her spoke of passion far greater than just companionship. But then, had her own been any different? She considered Ren a friend but would not take him to bed.

_Maybe it could be more than comfort,_ Weiss considered, closing her eyes with a serene smile. Jaune wasn’t the annoying boy he used to be.

It was something to explore…

* * *

“We don’t have time to waste,” Ozpin said, speaking through the mouth of Oscar and before them all. “We must make our way north to Atlas and from there seek out allies. I hope you are all rested and-” Ozpin stopped to look and count them. “Where are Jaune and Weiss? We really must be away in a hurry.”

Ruby held a hand up. “Weiss said her injury was hurting again and Jaune offered to heal it.”

“Again?” Ozpin asked. He sighed. “I suppose that is something that can’t be helped. It wouldn’t do for us to be slowed down or for Weiss to be unable to fight. Can someone go check on and tell them to hurry up?”

“I’ll go,” Nora offered, jumping up and away before anyone could stop her.

She took the stairs quickly, hurrying up and onto the main corridor their rooms occupied. Weiss had looked uncomfortable when she came over holding her side, so it must have been bad. Reaching their room, Nora twisted the knob, wondering in the back of her mind what that creaking noise from within might be.

Weiss sat atop Jaune’s body, swinging her hips back and forth as he held onto her hips, pushing up into her. Weiss’ white hair was down and whipping around her, her normally pale skin flushed red and sweaty. The creaking of the bedframe as they went at it echoed through the room, along with their quiet gasps and moans.

Leaning down suddenly, Weiss caught Jaune’s cheeks with both hands and kissed him furiously, while Jaune’s hands went to Weiss’ backside, pulling her down faster and faster, pushing up into her wet snatch as he went.

Nora slowly closed the door.

“Are they nearly done?” Ruby asked from behind, having come up after.

“Nope.” Nora hooked an arm around Ruby’s shoulders and held on tight, steering the young girl away. As a proper teammate, the correct thing to do in a situation like this was buy her team leader time. And if she had to die to ensure he and Weiss got away with it, so be it. “I think they need a little time to finish up.”

“Is Weiss okay?”

“Oh, I think she’s more than okay…”

A long moan came from the door, causing Ruby’s head to whip back. Nora used one hand to twist it forward again and frogmarch the suddenly very red girl down the stairs and away from her team leader offering _medical support_ to their friend.

“Definitely more than okay.”


End file.
